Serendipity
by shinrivaille
Summary: Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan semata. Kebetulan yang menyakitkan, sekaligus membahagiakan. Atau mungkin saja ini adalah jalan berbatu yang telah di tentukan oleh takdir? Jalan berbatu yang menyakitkan telapak kaki, tapi ditemani oleh pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata. [Park Jimin - Min Yoonji - Jung Hoseok] HopeYoon MinYoon / BTS
1. chapter 1

_**Serendipity**_

 _._

 _._

 _Cast:_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Min Yoonji_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan semata. Kebetulan yang menyakitkan, sekaligus membahagiakan. Atau mungkin saja ini adalah jalan berbatu yang telah di tentukan oleh takdir? Jalan berbatu yang menyakitkan telapak kaki, tapi ditemani oleh pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FF ini hanyalah FF dengan chapter2 pendek, yang terinspirasi dari teaser Jimin - Serendipity. Dan juga highlight reel love yourself. Ditambah oleh teori-teori seabrek dari ARMY yang sangat kreatif. Jadilah gw membuat sebuah ff dengan short chapter dari bahan2 tersebut. Tolong jangan sambungkan dengan teori, gw sendiri suka gagal paham dengan teori mereka. Jadi gw cuma mengarang bebas dengan menambah dari teaser, highlight, ataupun teori._

 _Disclaimer: cerita milik saya, V milik saya(?) BTS milik BIGHIT, orang tua mereka, dan juga Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _All this is no coincidence_

 _Just, just I could feel that_

 _The whole world is different than yesterday_

 _Just, just with your joy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jimin tahu bahwa semuanya telah hilang dari dirinya sejak lama. Senyumannya, tawanya, bahkan hidupnya. Sejak ia kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan keluarga yang sangat ia cintai.

Tapi, entah sejak kapan Jimin mulai tersenyum seperti orang gila. Dia tertawa seperti orang tidak waras. Dia mulai bersenandung kecil seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran. Apakah mungkin ia sedang kasmaran?

Sahabatnya bahkan bersumpah akan segera menjebloskan Jimin ke rumah sakit jiwa, karena terlalu pusing melihat kelakuan Jimin yang seperti orang gila.

Tidak, Jimin tentu saja masih waras. Sangat-sangat waras.

Semuanya berawal dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, dengan seorang penjual bunga di depan stasiun. Tanpa Jimin sadari, sejak saat itu Jimin mulai berangkat kerja 30menit lebih awal dari biasanya.

Rutinitas barunya di pagi hari, duduk di bangku yang terdapat di seberang jalan toko bunga. Sambil memegang segelas kopi hangat dengan uap mengepul. Lalu memperhatikan sang penjual bunga.

Tersenyum ketika melihatnya cemberut hanya karena hal kecil, seperti melihat bunga yang layu. Jimin sungguh gemas melihat pipi itu menggembung ketika sang penjual bunga cemberut.

Tertawa kecil ketika melihatnya melakukan hal lucu. Pernah suatu hari, sang penjual bunga itu berteriak sambil mengebaskan setangkai bunga ke segala arah. Sambil menampilkan ekspresi takut yang lucu miliknya. Entah apa yang membuatnya takut. Mungkinkah seekor ulat bulu yang membuatnya takut? Apapun itu, tapi ekspresi miliknya mampu menbuat Jimin tertawa.

Ingatkan Jimin jika ia sedang berada di tempat umum.

Mungkin sahabatnya benar, Jimin sudah tidak waras.

Sepulang kerja, Jimin akan pergi duduk lagi di tempat yang sama dengan sekaleng minuman bersoda di tangan. Saat itu sang pujaan sedang membersihkan toko bunganya, dan bersiap untuk tutup. Jimin akan duduk dan menunggu hingga toko itu tutup.

Rutinitas barunya, yang membuatnya berangkat lebih awal dan pulang terlambat setiap harinya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir kau selalu berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya dan pulang selalu terlambat, Chim?" suatu hari sahabat se-apartemennya bertanya. Penasaran dengan perubahan Jimin.

Jimin langsung tersenyum malu-malu seperti kucing betina yang hendak memikat lawan jenis. Membuat sahabatnya langsung memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Aku melihat bidadari, yang membuatku jatuh cinta setiap hari. Hari kemarin selalu terada berbeda dengan hari ini. Karena aku melihatnya," jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Dasar gila," ujar temannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, sama seperti hari kemarin dan hari sebelumnya, Jimin duduk ditempat biasa. Dengan ditemani oleh segelas kopi hangat dengan uap mengepul. Memperhatikan sang pujaan hati yang sedang menurunkan beberapa pot bunga dari mobil. Menatanya di depan toko sambil sesekali menghirup wangi bunga yang sedang ia pegang. Terlihat gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin gadis itu bergumam, 'wangi sekali.'

Jimin ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman gadis itu. Lalu Jimin melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di lengannya. 10menit lagi dia sudah harus masuk kerja. Ingin rasanya Jimin terus duduk, menunggu hingga gadis itu menutup tokonya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Dia punya 2 pekerjaan yang harus ia jalani. Menjadi kasir di outlet fast food hingga jam makan siang, dan juga guru tari di studio tari milik sahabatnya hingga menjelang malam.

Hidup sebatang kara, membuatnya membutuhkan banyak uang untuk hidupnya.

Jimin pun bangun berdiri dari duduknya, meremas cup kertas bekas kopinya dan mengebas celananya yang terasa sedikit lembab karena kelamaan duduk.

Ia membuang cup kertas itu, dan menoleh lagi ke arah toko bunga. Dan melihat seseorang yang membuatnya terdiam. Ia terdiam, dan juga kaget ketika melihat seorang pria menghampiri sang pujaan hati. Pria itu tersenyum kearah sang gadis, dan di balas dengan senyuman hangat. Mereka mengobrol dan di pria memberikan se-cup minuman hangat pada gadis itu. Yang diterima dengan senang hati. Pria itu adalah--

"Hoseok hyung."

\--sahabat seapartemen Jimin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continued_

Ps: ff sebelah(?) akan di lanjutkan entah kapan(?) secepanya. Sejujurnya, saat teman gw mengepost ff ini di akun gw, gw sedang berada di tengah hutan antah berantah untuk main ala 'law of the jungle' hahahaha. Gw minta tolong temen gw untuk post ff ini ke akun ini, dengan disogok pake film barbie yang jadi putri duyung itu (nyolong koleksi adek gw yang masih sd). Btw, dia udh 24 loh, meski suka banget sama barbie dan kawan2. Same with me, udh 24 dan masih stuck dg Kim Taehyung dan Rivaille Ackerman LoL.

Hope you will like this short ff.

Thanks for reading.


	2. chapter 2

**Serendipity**

 _._

 _._

 _Cast:_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Min Yoonji_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _._

 _ **Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan semata. Kebetulan yang menyakitkan, sekaligus membahagiakan. Atau mungkin saja ini adalah jalan berbatu yang telah di tentukan oleh takdir? Jalan berbatu yang menyakitkan telapak kaki, tapi ditemani oleh pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FF ini hanyalah FF dengan chapter2 pendek, yang terinspirasi dari teaser Jimin - Serendipity. Dan juga highlight reel love yourself. Ditambah oleh teori-teori seabrek dari ARMY yang sangat kreatif. Jadilah gw membuat sebuah ff dengan short chapter dari bahan2 tersebut. Tolong jangan sambungkan dengan teori, gw sendiri suka gagal paham dengan teori mereka. Jadi gw cuma mengarang bebas dengan menambah dari teaser, highlight, ataupun teori._

 _Disclaimer: cerita milik saya, V milik saya(?) BTS milik BIGHIT, orang tua mereka, dan juga Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **When you called me,**_

 _ **I become your flower.**_

 _ **As if we were waiting,**_

 _ **we bloom until we ache.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pertemuan pertama Hoseok dan Jimin adalah di hari berhujan 6 tahun silam. Saat itu Hoseok sedang berjalan pulang menuju ke apartementnya, dengan membawa sekantung mie instan dan juga bahan makanan lainnya. Hujan tidak terlalu deras, jadi Hoseok tidak repot-repot memakai payung. Ia hanya memakai jaket tebal dan topi yang menutupi kepalanya.

Saat sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, ia melihat seorang pria yang baru saja tidak sengaja menabraknya. Langkah pria itu terlihat pelan, dengan kepala yang terus menunduk. Hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana jeans panjang yang membaluk kakinya. Tanpa alas kaki.

Lampu masih berwarna merah, tapi langkah kaki pria itu terus berjalan menuju jalanan. Hendak menyebrang di tengah keramaian lalu lintas malam itu.

Dengan refleks, Hoseok langsung menarik lengan pria itu. Menjauh dari jalanan dan menyelamatkannya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan di jemput malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Kau berniat mati? Jangan membuat keluargamu khawatir," omel Hoseok yang hanya dibaalas dengan tatapan kosong oleh pria itu.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," jawab pria itu dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Hampir terdengar seperti bisikkan.

"Oh, maafkan aku," ujar Hoseok sambil melepaskan jaketnya, "lebih baik kau ikut aku. Aku juga tidak punya siapa," jawab Hoseok sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada pria itu.

Pria itu hanya diam ketika Hoseok sibuk memakaikan jaket padanya. Terlihat goresan-goresan dengan panjang yang tidak beraturan di lengan pria itu. Hoseok meringis pelan melihat bekas luka itu. Menyakiti diri sendiri, membuatnya teringat pada dirinya yang dulu saat terjerat narkoba.

"Namaku Jung Hoseok. Siapa namamu?"

"Park Jimin."

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"16."

"Panggil aku hyung. Aku 2tahun di atasmu."

Dan setelah itu, Hoseok membawa Jimin ke apartement kecilnya. Mengajaknya tinggal bersamanya. Menyuruh Jimin melanjutkan sekolahnya, setidaknya hingga ia lulus sekolah menengah. Dan mengangkatnya menjadi adik sekaligus sahabat hidup.

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk dalam diam sambil bersandar di dinding cermin yang ada di salah satu ruang studio tari yang kosong. Sambil memainkan pemantik yang ada di tangannya. Sudah lama Jimin meninggalkan kebiasaannya yang suka menghisap batang tembakau dengan kandungan nikotin itu. Tapi kebiasaannya memainkan pemantik disaat sedang berpikir sendirian, tidak pernah hilang.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Hoseok yang membawa 2 kaleng minuman bersoda di tangannya. Ia ikutan duduk di samping Jimin, dan memberikan salah satu minuman bersoda itu pada Jimin. Yang diterima dengan diam oleh Jimin.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Hoseok sambil membuka penutup kaleng.

"Tidak juga. Hanya merasakan hilang sebelum mengejar," jawab Jimin dengan kalimat ambigu.

Hoseok meminum minumannya dan tersenyum, "aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Mungkin ini yang kau rasakan kemarin. Aku jadi merasa seperti orang gila sekarang."

Jimin merasakan sesuatu menusuk dadanya, membuatnya merasakan sakit dan terluka disaat yang sama.

"Bukankah itu bagus, hyung? Jadi boleh aku memasukkanmu ke rumah sakit jiwa?" canda Jimin dengan tawa hambar. Tawa kepalsuan yang kini kembali bersarang di bibirnya.

"Eii, aku cuma bercanda saat itu, Chim. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah ada kemajuan dengan pujaan hatimu?"

Jimin tersenyum miris, "dia hilang sebelum aku sempat mengejarnya. Lain kali, kenalkan aku pada pujaanmu, hyung."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Baiklah, dia menyukai dance juga. Nanti kapan-kapan aku aja menari disini dengan kita."

Jimin mengangguk dan terlihat semangat dengan senyum lebarnya. Yang tanpa Hoseok sadari, bahwa itu adalah senyum penuh kepalsuan yang selalu Jimin tampilkan selama ini.

Hoseok bangun berdiri dan berdiri menghadap dinding kaca dan mulai menari dengan gerakan gemulai.

Jimin mulai memainkan pemantiknya lagi, dan memikirkan beberapa skenaria yang mungkin saja terjadi. Aku harus merelakan gadis itu untuk Hoseok hyung.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, Hoseok melihat Jimin yang masih memainkan pemantiknya dan menampilkan raut wajah yang sulit tertebak. Dan Hoseok tahu dengan pasti, bahwa Jimin memiliki masalah di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

 ** _"Bukankah kupu-kupu membutuhkan rasa sakit untuk menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang indah?_**

 ** _Berjuang hidup sejak menjadi ulat kecil dan merasakan sakit ketika akan keluar dari kepompongnya._**

 ** _Anggap saja aku adalah kupu-kupu yang sedang berusaha keluar dari kepompong._**

 ** _Tidak apa jika aku merasakan sakit._**

 ** _Untuk kebahagiaan."_**

 ** _Park Jimin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

TBC

Thanks for reading. See you at next chapter.


	3. chapter 3

_**Serendipity**_

 _._

 _._

 _Cast:_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Min Yoonji_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan semata. Kebetulan yang menyakitkan, sekaligus membahagiakan. Atau mungkin saja ini adalah jalan berbatu yang telah di tentukan oleh takdir? Jalan berbatu yang menyakitkan telapak kaki, tapi ditemani oleh pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FF ini hanyalah FF dengan chapter2 pendek, yang terinspirasi dari teaser Jimin - Serendipity. Dan juga highlight reel love yourself. Ditambah oleh teori-teori seabrek dari ARMY yang sangat kreatif. Jadilah gw membuat sebuah ff dengan short chapter dari bahan2 tersebut. Tolong jangan sambungkan dengan teori, gw sendiri suka gagal paham dengan teori mereka. Jadi gw cuma mengarang bebas dengan menambah dari teaser, highlight, ataupun teori._

 _Disclaimer: cerita milik saya, V milik saya(?) BTS milik BIGHIT, orang tua mereka, dan juga Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Why do i still love you?**_

 _ **Even though i know,**_

 _ **I'll get hurt.**_

 _._

 _._

Hari itu Jimin sedang terduduk di salah satu ruang di studi tari, seperti biasa. Setelah kelasnya bubar. Sambil mendengarkan musik yang terputar dari pemutar musik di sudut ruangan. Matanya fokus pada layar ponsel yang di pegangnya. Sesekali bibirnya bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik dengan random.

Seseorang, tidak, ada dua orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan berisik karena tawa. Membuyarkan fokus Jimin pada layar ponselnya.

Jimin melihat kearah datangnya suara berisik itu, dan mendapati Hoseok bersama dengan seorang gadis, masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Seketika itu juga, Jimin merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Melihat sang gadis membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi ketika melihat sang gadis tidak melihat kearahnya, tetapi kearah Hoseok, senyumnya langsung tergantikan oleh garis datar di bibirnya.

"Ah, baguslah kau disini, Chim," ujar Hoseok mendekati Jimin dengan cepat. Membuat ekpresi bingung Jimin muncul seketika.

"Kenapa?"

"Bisa tolong kau merekam kami melakukan dance berdua?" tanya Hoseok sambil memasang wajah memohon yanh membuat Jimin ingin muntah seketika.

Jimin mengangguk, dan langsung membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselnya. Sedangkan Hoseok mengganti lagu di pemutar musik, untuk lagu dance mereka.

Musik berputar, Save Me karya BTS, grup idol papan atas yang sedang mendunia. Hoseok dan gadis itu mulai melakukan gerakan gemulai, sesekali gerakan asli untuk lagu dari grup BTS itu mereka tambahkan dalam tarian mereka.

Jimin merekam dengan diam, merekam kedua insan yang sedang melakukan duet. Harus Jimin akui, gadis itu pintar menari.

Alunan musik mendekati akhir. Tanpa Jimin sadari, kedua jarinya menyentuh layar ponsel dan membuat gerakan di layar untuk memperbesar fokus kamera. Kini wajah gadis itu memenuhi layar, senyum gadis itu memenuhi layar.

Jimin yang terlalu fokus pada wajah gadis di layar ponsel, langsung terkaget ketika suara Hoseok memanggilnya. Membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya.

Gadis itu melihat kearah Jimin, tepatnya kearah kamera ponsel yang masih mengarah kearahnya. Membuat Jimin salah tingkah, takut ketahuan. Dengan refleks, ia langsung mematikan ponselnya dengan gugup.

"Astaga, ponselku lowbat," dusta Jimin sambil memasang wajah menyesal yang palsu.

"Benarkah? Astaga, lalu videonya?"

"Nanti bisa rekam ulang lagi, hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum juga mengenalkan gadis disampingmu. Pacarmu ya hyung?" goda Jimin dengan memasang wajah jahil, meski hatinya merasa sakit.

Hoseok tertawa malu, "maaf, aku lupa. Kenalkan, dia Min Yoonji. Dia pemilik toko bunga didepan stasiun. Kau sering melewati toko bunganya."

Jimin memasang ekspresi kaget -hanya kepura-puraan semata-, "Benarkah? Wah, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Aku Park Jimin," ujar Jimin sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Mengajak salaman sambil tersenyum dengan ramah.

"Salam kenal, Jimin-ssi."

.

.

.

Min Yoonji

Min Yoonji

Min Yoonji

Nama itu terus berputar didalam benak Jimin sejak pertemuan hari itu. Masih melakukan kegiatannya mengawasi sang gadis toko bunga dari jauh, seperti biasa.

Beberapa kali berkumpul bersama Hoseok dan Yoonji. Mengobrol bersama, tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama, makan malam bersama. Dan selama itu pula Jimin terus menampilkan senyuman manisnya, senyum ramahnya. Jimin tahu, itu semua adalah topeng andalannya untuk menghadapi Hoseok dan Yoonji yang selalu terlihat seperti sepasang sejoli yang sangat serasi. Memakai topeng kepalsuan penuh senyuman.

Jimin duduk meringkuk bersandar di dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya. Tidak lupa pintu kamar yang telah ia kunci sebelumnya. Ia duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Berharap kehangatan didalam ruangan dingin itu.

"Apa aku harus kehilangan lagi?"

"Kehilangan sebelum aku sempat mengejarnya."

Jimin melirik sebuah pisau lipat yang ada disampingnya. Pisau lipat dengan ukiran unik di gagangnya. Satu-satunya peninggalan dari sang ibu yang bisa ia selamatkan dan ia simpan.

Jimin meraih pisau lipat itu, dan membukanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan mengarahkan mata pisau itu ke arah lengannya. Samar-samar terlihat bekas luka lama dari beberapa tahun lalu. Ia mulai menggoreskan pisau itu pada lengan kirinya, membentuk sebuah garis panjang.

Satu garis.

Dua garis.

Tiga garis.

Empat garis.

Jimin tersenyum puas, melemparkan pisau itu membentur dinding. Tangannya terkulai di lantai dengan darah yang mulai membasahi lantai. Jimin tertawa pelan, sambil tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, dan ia masih tertawa.

"Tidak sakit."

.

.

.

 _"Lelah menggunakan topeng._

 _Senyum palsu penuh kebohongan ._

 _Menutupi rasa sakit tak kasat mata._

 _Apa aku akan sanggup seperti ini, selamanya?"_

 _\- Park Jimin_

.

.

.

TBC

Awalnya, gw cuma mau pake lirik serendipity eng ver untuk ff ini. Tpi semakin kesini, gw berniat pake lirik dari Lie juga nanti. Mengambil potongan dari MV mereka sebelumnya. Menambah beberapa bagian juga. Tapi tetap akan berpusat di Jimin. Jadi hanya akan ada kisah Jimin dan sedikit tentang Hoseok, yang di ambil dari teori atau MV mereka.

And, thanks for reading my fanfiction.


	4. chapter 4

**_Serendipity_**

.

.

.

 _Cast:_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Min Yoonji_

 _Jung Hoseok_

.

.

 ** _Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan semata. Kebetulan yang menyakitkan, sekaligus membahagiakan. Atau mungkin saja ini adalah jalan berbatu yang telah di tentukan oleh takdir? Jalan berbatu yang menyakitkan telapak kaki, tapi ditemani oleh pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata._**

.

.

 _FF ini hanyalah FF dengan chapter2 pendek, yang terinspirasi dari teaser Jimin - Serendipity. Dan juga highlight reel love yourself. Ditambah oleh teori-teori seabrek dari ARMY yang sangat kreatif. Jadilah gw membuat sebuah ff dengan short chapter dari bahan2 tersebut. Tolong jangan sambungkan dengan teori, gw sendiri suka gagal paham dengan teori mereka. Jadi gw cuma mengarang bebas dengan menambah dari teaser, highlight, ataupun teori._

 _Disclaimer: cerita milik saya, V milik saya(?) BTS milik BIGHIT, orang tua mereka, dan juga Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka._

 _Happy reading_

.

.

.

 ** _I am still the same person I was before_**

 ** _I am here, the same person I was from before, but_**

 ** _An overgrown lie is trying to swallow me whole_**

.

.

.

 _Jimin kecil dan hingga remaja, ia selalu tersenyum dengan ceria. Selalu tidak sabaran untuk pulang ke rumah, untuk melihat senyum hangat dari ibunya. Melihat sang ayah yang duduk menonton berita di televisi. Meski di dalam hatinya, Jimin tahu semua itu palsu._ _Melupakan kenyataan yang terjadi, dan selalu menganggap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja._

 _Jimin tidak memiliki teman, meski ia selalu tersenyum ramah. Cap anak haram sudah melekat padanya sejak kecil, meski ia memiliki ibu dan ayah yang menunggu dirumahnya._

 _Meski ia selalu menyapa dengan ramah, pandangan jijik dan mengejek selalu ia dapatkan begitu ia masuk kedalam kelas di pagi hari._

 _Jimin tidak peduli terhadap pandangan orang padanya. Yang ia tahu, ia bahagia dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Yang ia tahu, mereka sayang padanya._

 _Meski ia terus mendengar suara teriakan dan barang terbanting di malam hari. Jimin akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar itu._

 _Hingga Jimin remaja, kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya. Ibu nya pergi menemui sang maha kuasa, tak sanggup menjalani beban hidup. Sang ayah pergi membuka lembaran baru, meninggalkannya sendirian._

 _Garis-garis tak beraturan melekat di lengan putihnya. Selalu memberikan sebuah garis baru jika teman-temannya mulai menyakitinya._

 _Membuat garis baru ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan orang tuanya di malam hari. Dan memberikan banyak garis, ketika ia menemukan sang ibu dengan senyuman terbujur kaku di atas kasurnya._

 _Tidak heran jika koleksi baju yang Jimin punya saat itu, lebih banyak berlengan panjang. Menutupi semua luka-luka kebanggaannya. Lebih memilih memakai kemeja seragam musim dingin berlengan panjang, dibandingkan seragam musim panas berlengan pendek. Meski cuaca sangat terik saat itu._

 _Dan Jimin tidak pernah merasakan sakit ketika membuat luka, karena sakit di hatinya lebih sakit dari sebuah goresan tajam di lengannya._

.

.

.

Hoseok terbangun lebih awal hari ini. Menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di ruang tengah. Pandangannya mengarah kearah Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil mengatur kerapian rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung, tumben sekali kau sudah bangun," ujar Jimin sambil berdiri di depan cermin yang menggantung di dinding.

"Cuma sedang ingin saja."

"Oh. Aku berangkat duluan hyung," ujar Jimin sambil meraih topi putih miliknya, dan memakainya.

Hoseok hendak mengangguk, tapi matanya melihat baju yang Jimin pakai. Setahunya Jimin sudah tidak pernah memakai lengan panjang di saat musim panas, sejak semua bekas lukanya menjadi samar di tangannya.

Hoseok menyimpan cangkir kopinya di meja, lalu melangkah mendekati Jimin yang sedang membuka lemari sepat di dekat pintu. Ia meraih tangan kiri Jimin, membuat Jimin kaget dan langsung menepis tangan Hoseok.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Hoseok meraih tangan kiri Jimin lagi, lalu menurunkan lengan bajunya hingga batas sikunya. Terlihat empat garis kemerahan dengan panjang tidak beraturan di lengannya. Hoseok menarik Jimin dengan keras dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi. Begitu Jimin duduk, Hoseok langsung mengambil kotak obat lalu duduk menghadap Jimin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi?" tanya Hoseok sambil membuka tutup botol alkohol dan membasahi kapas dengan alkohol. Lalu ia membersihkan luka Jimin dengan alkohol. Tapi anehnya, tidak terdengar suara ringisan dari bibir Jimin.

"Apa ada yang menyakitmu lagi? Cerita ke hyung, biar hyung hukum mereka yang sudah menyakitimu," ujar Hoseok lagi. Sambil menempelkan kapas yang telah dibasahi oleh obat luka, di lengan Jimin.

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "dia bukan orang yang bisa hyung hukum."

Hoseok melilitkan perban dilengan Jimin, "apa dia anak pejabat? Atau dia seorang polisi? Petinggi negara? Tidak apa, hyung tetap akan menghukum mereka."

"Tidak perlu di pikirkan hyung. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," _\--aku tidak janji._

Hoseok merekatkan plester kecil untuk mengeratkan perban, "baiklah. Hyung tidak ingin melihat luka baru lagi di lenganmu. Kau selalu bisa bercerita pada hyung, Chim."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

.

.

.

Hoseok menghampiri Yoonji yang sedang sibuk menata bunga-bunga di teras toko bunga. Sambil tersenyum, mengucapkan salam hangat untuk Yoonji, yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Sedang banyak pikiran?" tanya Yoonji saat melihat raut Hoseok yang sedikit murung, berbeda dengan biasanya. Karena Yoonji selalu menganggap Hoseok seperti matahari di musim semi, sangat hangat dan penuh senyuman.

"Sedikit," jawab Hoseok sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Semuanya pasti akan membaik, masalah apapun yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang. Sudah sarapan?"

Hoseok menggeleng sambil memberikan sekotak makanan yang baru saja ia beli sebelum menemui Yoonji, "mau sarapan bersama? Aku membeli kimbap."

.

 _Maybe it's the providence of the universe_

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap dengan pandangan kosong dan datar miliknya, ke arah toko bunga yang sedang menjadi tempat Hoseok dan berduaan. Jimin terkekeh kecil, sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang di lapisi perban.

"Aku menyedihkan sekali," gumam Jimin dengan nada datar.

 _'Ya, kau menyedihkan Jimin.'_

 _'Seharusnya kau sudah mengajaknya berkenalan.'_

 _'Bukan menatapnya dari jauh.'_

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Aku bodoh sekali ya," ujar Jimin entah pada siapa.

Jimin tidak gila, tapi berbicara sendiri di tempat umum dapat membuat orang-orang berpikir dirimu gila. Jimin menghela nafasnya dengan gusar, memilih untuk bangun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan. Memutuskan untuk langsung pergi melangkah, kemana kakinya berniat membawanya pergi. Bolos dari pekerjaannya, semoga Jimin tidak mendapat surat pemecatan keesokkan harinya.

.

.

.

 ** _I'm your calico cat, here to see you_**

.

.

.

 ** _T.B.C_**

Hampir saja file chapter ini hilang saat sedang mengetik di ponsel. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku mendadak error LoL... Setidaknya msih bsa di selamatkan.

And, thanks udah membaca karya ini.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Serendipity**_

 _._

 _._

 _Cast:_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Min Yoonji_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan semata. Kebetulan yang menyakitkan, sekaligus membahagiakan. Atau mungkin saja ini adalah jalan berbatu yang telah di tentukan oleh takdir? Jalan berbatu yang menyakitkan telapak kaki, tapi ditemani oleh pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FF ini hanyalah FF dengan chapter2 pendek, yang terinspirasi dari teaser Jimin - Serendipity. Dan juga highlight reel love yourself. Ditambah oleh teori-teori seabrek dari ARMY yang sangat kreatif. Jadilah gw membuat sebuah ff dengan short chapter dari bahan2 tersebut. Tolong jangan sambungkan dengan teori, gw sendiri suka gagal paham dengan teori mereka. Jadi gw cuma mengarang bebas dengan menambah dari teaser, highlight, ataupun teori._

 _Disclaimer: cerita milik saya, V milik saya(?) BTS milik BIGHIT, orang tua mereka, dan juga Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jimin meraih beberapa kaleng minunan soda dari dalam lemari pendingin. Memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. Tidak lupa beberapa bungkus makanan ringan pun ikut masuk kedalam keranjang.

Bekas luka berbentuk garis-garis panjang, terlihat dari lengannya yang tidak tertutup apapun. Hari ini sangatlah panas, Jimin memilih untuk memakai kaos tanpa lengan. Memilih tidak peduli dengan lukanya.

Jimin melangkah mendekati kasir, dan meletakkan keranjang belajaannya di atas meja.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis memanggil namanya.

"Yoonji-ssi, sedang apa disini?" basa basi Jimin yang sangat standar, tapi hatinya berbunga-bunga karena melihat senyum Yoonji.

"Aku mau ke studio kalian. Tapi aku kepanasan, jadi ingin beli minuman," jawab Yoonji sambil tersenyum.

Jimin langsung mengambil satu kaleng soda yang sudah di masukkan kedalam plastik, memberikannya kepada Yoonji, "aku membeli banyak."

Yoonji menerima minuman kaleng itu sambil tersenyum lebar, "terima kasih."

Jimin membayar belanjaanya dan mengajak Yoonji keluar dari market. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan, menyusuri trotoar menuju studio tari.

"Jimin-ssi, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Yoonji dengan nada penasaran. Yoonji tidak bodoh, dia tahu itu adalah luka hasil dari menyakiti diri sendiri. Atau buruknya percobaan bunuh diri. Sejak tadi ia bertemu Jimin di market, ia terus melihat kearah luka Jimin.

Jimin refleks menutup lukanya dengan tangan, "bukan luka berat," jawab Jimin.

"Ada masalah? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Meski kita tidak sedekat itu," ujar Yoonji menawarkan bantuan.

"Bukan masalah besar. Hanya sedang patah hati," kekeh Jimin.

"Wah, Jimin-ssi sedang jatuh cinta rupanya. Bagaimana gadis itu?"

"Dia manis, dan cantik. Dia menggemaskan. Aku selalu memperhatikannya setiap pagi sebelum bekerja, dan sepulang bekerja juga. Aku tidak berani mengajaknya berkenalan. Dan aku menyesal karena tidak mengajaknya berkenalan. Karena sepertinya gadis itu menyukai orang terdekatku. Mereka sangat dekat. Jadi aku patah hati," cerita Jimin sambil menatap Yoonji. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan hanya melihat kedepan sambil mendengar cerita Jimin.

Yoonji terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, lalu menepuk punggung Jimin dengan pelan, "kau pasti menemukan yang lebih baik darinya."

"Ya, semoga saja. Karena gadis itu terus saja berada disekitarku."

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoonji masuk kedalam salah satu ruang kosong distudio. Jimin menyimpan belanjaanya dilantai, dekat dengan cermin. Lalu keluar meninggalkan Yoonji yang mulai duduk bersandar di cermin.

Hampir 10menit Jimin pergi, ia pun masuk kembali keruangan.

"Hoseok hyung sedang keluar sebentar. Mau membeli makanan," ujar Jimin sambil duduk menghadap Yoonji.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu."

Jimin mengeluarkan salah satu makanan ringan dari dalam plastik, lalu membuka bungkusnya. Menyodorkannya pada Yoonji yang diterima dengan senyuman.

"Yoonji-ssi, apa kau dan Hoseok hyung adalah kekasih?" tanya Jimin dengan nada penasaran yang dibuat-buat. Berusaha untuk menetralkan gemuruh di dadanya.

Yoonji menggeleng dengn cepat, "tidak. Kami bukan kekasih. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang pada Hoseok, kalau aku berharap jadi kekasihnya."

Baru saja Jimin merasa senang dengan jawaban Yoonji, tapi langsung merasakan sakit begitu mendengarkan lanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Aku akan merahasiakannya, tenang saja."

Jimin, sungguh dirimu berbakat menjadi aktor dengan bakat akting yang bagus. Senyum dan canda penuh kepalsuan. Topeng yang terus melekat diwajahmu, menyembunyikan wajah aslimu.

"Terima kasih, Jimin-ssi."

 _._

 _Caught in a lie_

 _Find me when I was pure_

 _I can't be free from this lie_

 _Give me back my smile_

 _._

Senyum Jimin yang sejak awal terus tercetak di bibirnya, kini menghilang. Digantikan oleh raut wajah terluka dan tersakiti. Haruskah seseorang menampar Jimin dengan keras, menyadarkannya bahwa sejak awal ini adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahannya karena memilih untuk menjadi pengintai dari jauh. Kesalahannya untuk berbohong. Kesalahannya untuk memilih menjadi pengecut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, gadis yang aku sukai itu adalah Min Yoonji?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, gadis yang membuatku terluka adalah Min Yoonji?"

"Apakah Min Yoonji akan menyukaiku?"

Ucapan Jimin sangat berhasil mengubah suasana didalam ruangan, berubah drastis. Membuat Yoonji terdiam, kaget dan terkejut dengan ungkapan Jimin.

Membuat Yoonji mau tak mau mendengarkan suara lirih penuh luka daei bibir Jimin. Dan melihat raut wajah Jimin yang penuh penderitaan.

"Dan jika Min Yoonji sudah tahu perasanku, apakah Jung Hoseok mau merelakan Min Yoonji untukku? Bagaimana menurutmu, Yoonji-ssi?"

Lalu terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Yoonji pergi dan berlari meninggalkan Jimin dengan pertanyaan bodohnya. Tidak, Yoonji lari bukan karena ia marah. Yoonji lari karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yoonji lari karena ia bingung dengan situasi ini. Yoonji lari karena ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Jimin yang penuh luka. Dan Yoonji yakin semua itu hanya karena rasa kasihan dan rasa bingung semata. Juga sedikit rasa bersalah, meski ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

Suara tawa terdengar didalam ruangan itu, suara tawa keterpaksaan dari bibir Jimin.

"Ah sial, aku menghancurkan semuanya."

.

.

.

Tanpa Jimin dan Yoonji tahu, seseorang telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Seseorang yang hendak masuk kedalam ruangan. Seseorang yang hendak mendorong pintu studio yang tidak tertutup rapat. Seseorang yang hendak menunjukkan makanan yang baru saja ia beli.

Orang itu adalah Jung Hoseok, pemuda yang namanya baru saja disebut oleh Jimin didalam ruangan.

Hoseok berdiri mematung, mendengar semua yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. Mendengar semuanya. Lalu ia mengingat bagaimana semangatanya Jimin unthk bangun lebih awal di pagi hari. Semangatnya Jimin untuk berangkat lebih awal, hanya untuk melihat sang pujaan hatinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

 _._

 _._

 _Caught in a lie_

 _Pull me from this hell_

 _I can't be free from this pain_

 _Save me, I am being punished_

 _._

 _._

TBC

wahhhh apa yang sudah gw tulis ini.. Maafkan kalau menjadi tambah gak jelas ceritanya. Cuma mendadak pingin tulis kayak gini, pas melihat ulang trailer HER. Pas scene dimana si cwek jatuh saat bersama jimin. Gw kepikiran, gimana kalau misalnya sebelum dia jatuh itu mereka bertengkar karena jimin jujur sama si cewek? Pemikiran yang aneh.

Seperti biasa, thanks udah membaca ff ini.

Thanks buat yang udah memberikan komentar untuk ff ini.

Thank you very much.

Saranghae~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Serendipity**

 _._

 _._

 _Cast:_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Min Yoonji_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan semata. Kebetulan yang menyakitkan, sekaligus membahagiakan. Atau mungkin saja ini adalah jalan berbatu yang telah di tentukan oleh takdir? Jalan berbatu yang menyakitkan telapak kaki, tapi ditemani oleh pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FF ini hanyalah FF dengan chapter2 pendek, yang terinspirasi dari teaser Jimin - Serendipity. Dan juga highlight reel love yourself. Ditambah oleh teori-teori seabrek dari ARMY yang sangat kreatif. Jadilah gw membuat sebuah ff dengan short chapter dari bahan2 tersebut. Tolong jangan sambungkan dengan teori, gw sendiri suka gagal paham dengan teori mereka. Jadi gw cuma mengarang bebas dengan menambah dari teaser, highlight, ataupun teori._

 _Disclaimer: cerita milik saya, V milik saya(?) BTS milik BIGHIT, orang tua mereka, dan juga Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hoseok menegak habis segelas soju yang ada di depannya, lalu menuangkannya lagi, dan meminumnya lagi. Sudah botol kedua yang Hoseok habiskan di kedai itu.

Seorang pemuda datang, lalu duduk di depan Hoseok. Mengambil botol soju yang ada di tangan Hoseok, lalu menuangkannya ke gelas kosong dan meminumnya. Hoseok melihat siapa yang telah menganggu kegiatannya. Lalu tersenyum setelahnya, karena mengenal pemuda itu.

"Ah, Park Jimin. Adik kesayanganku," ujar Hoseok sambil tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak, hyung."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "tidak, aku baru saja mulai."

Jimin hanya berdecak kesal lalu menuangkan soju ke gelas Hoseok dan juga miliknya. Ia tahu, Hoseok peminum yang kuat. Baru botol ke tiga, dan Hoseok tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan tiga botol.

"Kenapa mengajakku minum, hyung? Tumben sekali."

"Hanya sedang ingin saja. Sesekali minum bersama, tidak ada salahnya."

Jimin mengangguk pelan, lalu meneguk segelas soju dalam sekali teguk. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul didalam kepala Jimin. Hoseok jarang sekali mengajaknya minum bersama seperti saat ini. Karena jika Hoseok mengajaknya minum bersama, pasti ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Hoseok.

"Aku mengenalmu bukan satu atau dua hari, hyung. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hoseok tertawa hambar, "bisakah kau menjauhi Yoonji untukku?"

.

.

.

Jimin menendang kaleng kosong yang menghalangi langkahnya dengan pelan. Sesekali mengumpat dengan nada kesal. Mengundang tatapan mata pengguna jalan lainnya.

Terus melangkah tanpa arah, merasa enggan untuk pulang. Dan tanpa ia sadari, langkah kakinya membawanya di tempat ia melihat Yoonji dari jauh. Seberang jalan, toko bunga milik Yoonji.

Jimin duduk di bangku yang menjadi tempatnya duduk setiap pagi dan malam. Melihat kearah toko milik Yoonji. Tokonya terlihat gelap tak berpenghuni. Tentu saja, toko itu sudah tutup sejak tadi. _'Bisakah kau menjauhi Yoonji untukku?'_

Jimin tertawa miris, sambil terus memandangi toko bunga Yoonji. Bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. Menjauhi Yoonji sesuai permintaan Hoseok, atau terus mengejar Yoonji. Meski tanpa sadar, ia telah menghancurkan semuanya.

 _Yoonji dan Hoseok hyung saling menyukai._

 _Lalu bagaimana denganku?_

 _Apa aku harus menderita sendirian?_

 _Atau haruskah aku menyerah demi Hoseok hyung?_

Jimin mengacakkan rambutnya dengan kasar, merasa bingung dengan pemikirannya yang bercabang. Disatu sisi, ia ingin membalas kebaikan Hoseok. Dengan menyerah untuk mengejar Yoonji dan mendukung hubungan mereka. Disisi lain, ia tidak ingin menyerah. Ia juga ingin bahagia. Ia juga ingin merasakan mencintai seseorang yang berharga untuknya.

Disaat seperti ini, Jimin ingin sekali menambah garis-garis di lengannya. Setidaknya rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit dihatinya. Tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang telah ia alami sepanjang hidupnya.

Mengingkari janji itu tidak salah kan?

.

.

.

Yoonji mondar mandir didalam kamarnya, sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang, sesekali ia melihat ponselnya. Ingin menelpon Jimin, tapi baru ia sadari jika ia tak memiliki nomor Jimin.

Yoonji mulai merasa bersalah, sejak pengakuan lancang Jimin di studio malam tadi. Belum lagi keadaan lengan Jimin yang penuh luka garis yang terlihat baru saja mengering. Yoonji cukup pintar untuk bisa menebak, bahwa luka itu karena dirinya.

Pengakuan Jimin, dan cerita Jimin tentang masalahnya.

Ponsel Yoonji berdering, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dilihat siapa yang menelponnya disaat seperti ini. Terlihat id Hoseok yang nampak di layar ponsel. Dengan terburu, Yoonji langsung menjawab panggilan itu dan menjawabnya.

 _"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, ini tentang Jimin. Bisakah kita bertemu malam ini?"_

.

.

.

Jimin duduk dalam diam di studio, bersandar di dinding dan melihat kearah cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak ingin pulang, dan memilih untuk menginap di studio yang dingin.

Jimin terbiasa dengan dingin yang menusuk dan rasa sakit.

Tidur semalaman tanpa selimut dan alas apapun, bukan hal yang baru untuknya. Dan juga bukan hal yang menyakitkan untuknya. Ia bisa saja terjaga semalaman, atau bahkan tidur meringkuk menikmati hawa dingin.

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Nampak Yoonji yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambiil tersenyum canggung. Bajunya terlihat sedikit basah karena terkena hujan.

"Uhh, maaf. Aku kira Hoseok sudah ada disini. Aku akan pergi," ujar Yoonji.

"Tunggu saja dia disini, diluar sedang hujan kan? Pura-pura saja aku tidak ada disini."

Yoonji melangkah dengan ragu, duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memegang ponselnya. Beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi Hoseok. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dengan suasana canggung bersama Jimin. Hingga suara Jimin terdengar memecahkan keheningan.

"Soal yang tadi, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hello, maaf karena baru di up. Karena banyak kegiatan yang membuat sibuk seharian. Terimakasih utk yang udah luangin waktu memberi komentar. Maaf gw ga bisa ngasih jadwal tetap untuk updatenya. Tapi bakalan ge lanjutin semuanya, meski telat.

Thanks for reading my story.

See you at next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

S _erendipity_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **Min Yoonji**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan semata. Kebetulan yang menyakitkan, sekaligus membahagiakan. Atau mungkin saja ini adalah jalan berbatu yang telah di tentukan oleh takdir? Jalan berbatu yang menyakitkan telapak kaki, tapi ditemani oleh pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _FF ini hanyalah FF dengan chapter2 pendek, yang terinspirasi dari teaser Jimin - Serendipity. Dan juga highlight reel love yourself. Ditambah oleh teori-teori seabrek dari ARMY yang sangat kreatif. Jadilah gw membuat sebuah ff dengan short chapter dari bahan2 tersebut. Tolong jangan sambungkan dengan teori, gw sendiri suka gagal paham dengan teori mereka. Jadi gw cuma mengarang bebas dengan menambah dari teaser, highlight, ataupun teori._

 _Disclaimer: cerita milik saya, V milik saya(?) BTS milik BIGHIT, orang tua mereka, dan juga Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka._

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Apakah kebahagiaan tidak berlaku untukku?_**

 ** _Apakah dewi kebahagiaan membenciku?_**

 ** _Apakah takdir membenciku?_**

 ** _Apakah dunia membenciku?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Soal yang tadi, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah."

Keheningan pun tercipta lagi seiring kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Jimin. Yoonji meremas ponsel yang ada ditangannya dengan kesal. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jimin yang rumit.

 _'Hoseok-ah, cepatlah datang.'_

Jimin menghelas nafasnya dengan penuh kegusaran. Mencoba memplajari setiap ekspresi yang Yoonji tunjukkan. Ekspresi kesal, marah, bingung dan mungkin juga jijik.

"Hahh... Lupakan saja perkataaanku yang tadi. Kau tahu, Hoseok hyung sudah seperti kakak untukku. Dia yang membuatku masih tetap bernafas hingga saat ini. Jika Hoseok hyung memang menyukaimu, aku akan mencoba untuk merelakan kalian. Bagaimanapun, akulah pecundangnya disini, ujar Jimin dengan kalimat panjang. Diselingi suara tawa canggung dan hambar.

Yoonji menatap Jimin dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Park Jimin-ssi? Aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Jika kau ingin menyerah, ya menyerah. Jika kau ingin mengejar, ya kejar. Bukan seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku."

Yoonji bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan kesal, "sebaiknya aku pergi."

Jimin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih lengan Yoonji dan menggenggamnya. Menatap Yoonji dengan tatapan memohon seolah memintanya jangan pergi.

Yoonji membalas tatapan Jimin dengan tatapan marah dan juga kasihan, "menyedihkan. Jadi alasanmu melukai tanganmu, adalah aku? Menjijikkan."

Jimin menunduk, merasa bahwa perkataan Yoonji tentang dirinya adalah benar. Dirinya memang menyedihkan. Dirinya memang menjijikkan. Bertingkah seperti pengecut dan ketakutan setiap saat. Dan kini, ia malah berringkah seolah rela tapi tak rela. Membuat semua orang bingung dengannya.

"Lepaskan aku," ujar Yoonji dengan nada tegas. Menghentakkan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Jimin.

 _Menjijikkan_

 _Menyedihkan_

 _Pecundang_

 _Terlalu plin-plan, apa maumu?_

 _Mencari belas kasihan?_

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat tanpa sempat Jimin sadari. Kata-kata penuh hinaan bermunculan dalam pikirannya bagaikan kaset musik, tanpa bisa dihentikan. Genggaman eratnya berubah menjadi genggaman lemah yang mudah dilepaskan.

Membuat Yoonji yang sedang menghentakkan tangannya dengan kencang, berharap Jimin melepaskan, kini terlempar menabrak dinding kaca karena tidak bisa memgendalikan kekuatannya sendiri.

Naas, kepalanya harus menjadi bagian tubuh pertama yang bertemu dinding kaca yang keras.

Membuatnya merasakan sakit pada kepalanya, dan pandangan yang mulai terlihat buram. Dengan Jimin yang baru sadar dari lamunan singkatnya, dan meneriakkan nama Yoonji.

Tapi seluruh pandangan Yoonji menjadi sepenuhnya gelap.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok melangkah dengan cepat menapaki anak tangga, menuju ke ruangan studio tari miliknya. Perasaannya mendadak terasa tak nyaman, seperti ada firasat buruk dengan janji untuk bertemu Yoonji malam ini

Ketika ia sudah hampir dekat dengan pintu ruang studio tari, ia mendengar suara teriakkan Jimin yang meneriakkan nama Yoonji. Dengan segera, Hoseok langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya dan langsung membuka pintu dengan keras.

Dihadapannya, terlihat Yoonji yang tidak sadarkan diri, dan Jimin yang sedang mencoba mendudukkan Yoonji sambil berusaha membuatnya sadar.

"Hyung," ujar Jimin begitu menyadari ada sosok Hoseok di ambang pintu yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

Hoseok mendekati Jimin dengan langkah cepat, dan meraih kerah baju Jimin lali menariknya bediri.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Park Jimin?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku... ."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya hingga ia terlempar ke belakang. Hoseok menatap dengan pandangan marah.

"Ugh," terdengar erangan dari bibir Yoonji.

Hoseok yang hendak memukul Jimin, langsung mendekati Yoonji. Begitu pula dengan Jimin, yang langsung bangun dan mendekati Yoonji dengan cepat.

"Menjauhlah," ujar Hoseok dengan nada marah begitu Jimin ingin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoonji. Membuat Jimin langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri mematung sambil melihat dengan tatapan khawatir. Rasa sakit di pipinya, ia abaikan.

"Yoonji-ya, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Hoseok?" gumam Yoonji yang sedang meraba kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Hoseok langsung berjongkok membelakangi Yoonji, "naiklah."

Yoonji langsung bergerak dengan pelan, berusaha meraih pundak Hoseok. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Begitu Yoonji telah berada di punggung Hoseok dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Hoseok, Hoseok langsung berdiri dan memegangi bagian belakang.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Yoonji lagi," ujar Hoseok dengan tatapan marah. Lalu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri mematung. Dan tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menggenggam dengan erat gagang payung yang ia pegang. Menatap punggung Yoonji yang berada digendongan Hoseok dari kejauhan. Hingga punggung itu menghilang di ujung jalan.

Ia hendak memberikan payung pada mereka, karena diluar masih hujan. Tapi Hoseok sudah lari menembus hujan.

Jimin menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku ingin menyerah, tapi aku harus bagaimana jika dia sudah menjadi alasanku untuk bertahan hidup? Aku harus bagaimana, hyung?"

.

.

.

TBC

maafkan kalau lanjutan serendipitynya lama banget. Author sedang sibuk belajar bahasa inggris di rumah. Sampai ngebongkar isi gudang rumah orang tua, nyari buku smp dan sma hahahahaha. Krna sekarang author sedang pulkam dan belajar, jadi ga janji update cepat. Terima kasih buat yang masih nunggu ff unfaedah ini. Maafkan kalau chapter ini agak mengecewakan. Next, diusahakan utk lebih sedih(?). Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi akan end. Tdak bisa kasih spoiler, apakah akan sad ending ataukan happy ending.

Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Another Story of Jung Hoseok

**Serendipity**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoonji**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan semata. Kebetulan yang menyakitkan, sekaligus membahagiakan. Atau mungkin saja ini adalah jalan berbatu yang telah di tentukan oleh takdir? Jalan berbatu yang menyakitkan telapak kaki, tapi ditemani oleh pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini hanyalah FF dengan chapter2 pendek, yang terinspirasi dari teaser Jimin - Serendipity. Dan juga highlight reel love yourself. Ditambah oleh teori-teori seabrek dari ARMY yang sangat kreatif. Jadilah gw membuat sebuah ff dengan short chapter dari bahan2 tersebut. Tolong jangan sambungkan dengan teori, gw sendiri suka gagal paham dengan teori mereka. Jadi gw cuma mengarang bebas dengan menambah dari teaser, highlight, ataupun teori.**

 **Disclaimer: cerita milik saya, V milik saya(?) BTS milik BIGHIT, orang tua mereka, dan juga Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another story of Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Jung Hoseok, pemuda periang yang selalu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Seolah kehidupan selalu berpihak kepadanya. Seolah semua rencana hidupnya berjalan dengan sempurna. Tapi siapa yang tahu, di balik senyuman itu, ia menyimpan banyak sekali kesedihan.

Jung Hoseok tersenyum kecil, kala melihat sepasang suami istri sedang bercanda bersama dengan kedua anaknya di taman. Meneguk lagi bir kalengan yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

"Beruntung sekali dirimu," gumam Hoseok dengan nada kecut.

Yang Hoseok ingat, ia memiliki ayah juga ibu dan dua orang saudara. Satu saudara laki-laki, dan satu saudara perempuan. Itu ingatan terakhir tentang mereka, sebelum ia dibawa pergi oleh sang ibu. Meninggalkan ayahnya, dan juga kedua saudaranya.

Semua ingatannya kabur, tidak berbekas.

Lalu ia berakhir di panti asuhan. Di tinggalkan oleh sang ibu di depan komidi putar, dengan sebungkus coklat di tangan. Lalu mencoba merangkak dari bawah, mencoba mencari keluarganya. Mencari ayahnya, dan kedua saudaranya. Dan juga mencari ibunya, ingin bertanya kenapa meninggalkan dirinya.

Dan pencariannya membuahkan hasil, meski ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit lainnya. Sejak awal, keluarganya memang tak bisa kembali utuh.

 _._

 _"Hoseok-ssi, ayahmu telah meninggal, terbunuh di kediamannya. Adik perempuanmu trauma, menolak berbicara. Seminggu kemudian di temukan telah bunuh diri. Dan adikmu, dia menghilang. Menjadi buronan untuk saat ini, tersangka pembunuhan. Saya turut menyesal, Hoseok-ssi."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Nama adikmu Kim Taehyung."_

 _._

 _._

Hoseok oppa!" suara seorang gadis terdengar, membuat lamunan Hoseok buyar seketika.

Hoseok kembali tersenyum, memasang topeng andalan miliknya. Topeng yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada semua orang.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Hoseok sambil tersenyum, dan di balas gelengan oleh gadis itu. Ia menatap wajah Hoseok dengan seksama.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Dan Hoseok mendadak lupa, jika gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah hidupnya. Tempat Hoseok mengeluarkan semua masalah hidupnya. Tempat Hoseok menangis, tempat hoseok melepaskan topeng senyuman miliknya.

Ekspresi Hoseok langsung berubah muram.

"Yoonji-ya, mereka menemukan keluargaku. Ayah dan adik perempuanku sudah tiada, dan adik laki-lakiku menjadi buronan."

Lalu Hoseok melepaskan semua emosi yang ia rasakan, menangis sambil tertunduk. Dengan Yoonji yang memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku harus mencari Kim Taehyung," lanjut Hoseok lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoonji.

"Ayo pulang, Jimin pasti menunggu dirumah. Taehyung pasti seusia Jimin sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama," tambah Hoseok lagi sambil menyeka air matanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa rencana itu akan gagal, bahkan sebelum ia bisa bertemu adiknya. Karena ia tidak menyadari, bahwa Jimin menyimpan sejuta cinta untuk Yoonji. Gadis yang menjadi alasannya untuk terus hidup.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yoonji adalah hidupku**_

 _ **Kini aku memiliki rumah untuk pulang, dan aku akan mengajak Taehyung untuk tinggal bersamaku.**_

 _ **Ibu, kau ada dimana saat ini?**_

 _ **Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?**_

 _ **Aku telah memaafkanmu.**_

 _ **Ayo pulang, lalu aku akan mengenalkanmu pada hidupku.**_

 _ **Pada Yoonji.**_

 _ **Dan berkumpul lagi, dengan Taehyung.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

halo...im back. maaf, baru di update sekarang. chapternya terkesan pendek banget. nanti ada story lain ttg Hoseok dan Taehyung. author lagi sibuk banget beberapa bulan ini. maaf banget baru di up sekarang. mungkin tinggal 2-3 chapter lagi..

thanks buat yang masih membaca ff ini.. i love you..


End file.
